Wifi Cage
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Depuis la fin de l'Apocalypse, le temps à repris son cours normal. De retour dans la Cage, c'est un peu moins le bonheur pour Lucifer. Surtout qu'il doit maintenant se coltiner les deux autres, Adam et Michael. Autant dire que ça allait être l'enfer dans la Cage car il faut bien s'occuper pour tuer le temps. Luci se demande alors qu'est ce qu'il a fait à son Père pour mériter ça.


_Hello everybody._  
><em>Je profite de cette fin d'année pour poster quelques OS humoristiques, tout simple et sans prétention, sur Supernatural.<em>

_Je vous propose ici plusieurs petit OS sur ce qui se passe dans la Cage entre Lucifer, Michel et Adam ainsi que leur relation avec l'extérieur. Il y aura donc du Samifer, Destiel et Midam au programme. _

_Ceci est du grand n'importe quoi mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ces délires._

_PS: Merci à Yurii et Alice pour ces idées diaboliques._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Quarante minutes et toujours rien. Sam commençait à s'impatienter. Et à s'inquiéter quelque peu. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran de son laptop, attendant qu'un nouveau message arrive sur son skype. Mais cela faisait quarante minutes et toujours aucun signe de Lucifer.<br>C'était pourtant lui qui avait engagé la conversation. D'ailleurs Sam ne savait toujours pas comment l'ange déchu avait réussi à l'ajouter sur skype. Le pire c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à le bloquer. Ce mec était un vrai troll et en plus il était doué pour pirater ses comptes, il ne manquait plus que ça... Du coup, il s'était mis à l'ignorer, regardant seulement de temps à autre ce qu'il lui envoyait. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre cette fois-ci car la demande de Lucifer avait piqué sa curiosité. C'est vrai quoi ? Depuis quand le diable avait besoin d'assistance ?

**Luci666::**

_Sam, il faut que tu m'aides !_

**Sam W. ::**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_... ?_

_LUCIFER ?!_

Il tiqua en se rendant compte qu'il fixait sans vraiment la voir la conversation depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes et soupira avant de se décider à revenir à ses recherches sur Internet. Il parvint avec difficulté à se reconcentrer et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il reçu enfin un feedback.

**Luci666::**

_Hey Sammy, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?_

Le chasseur poussa un nouveau soupir d'agacement. Quelle plaie celui-là.

**Sam W. ::**

_Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bon sang ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_J'essayais de sauver mon disque des mains d'Adam..._

Derrière son écran, Sam haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne demanda pas d'explication. Il ne voulait pas trop savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la Cage entre ces deux là.

**Sam W. ::**

_Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Je voulais savoir si tu savais comment faire fonctionner un disque sur l'ordinateur._

**Sam W. ::**

_Un disque... ? C'est simple, tu l'insères dans le lecteur et il se lance tout seul._

**Luci666 ::**

_Justement ça marche pas !_

**Sam W. ::**

_C'est quoi, un CD ? un DVD ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Un DVD de code !_

Sam mis du temps à réagir.

**Sam W. ::**

_... Un quoi ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Un DVD pour s'entraîner au code de la route ! Tu sais le truc que les humains passent pour avoir une voiture !_

**Sam W. ::**

_Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Le Winchester surpris, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il lui avait alors tout simplement posé la question. Il pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi de la part du Diable. Tout sauf sa réponse.

**Luci666 ::**

_Pour apprendre à conduire mon véhicule pardi !_

Le géant inspira et expira profondement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de lui répondre.

**Sam W. ::**

_Connard._

* * *

><p><strong>Luci666 ::<strong>

_à ton avis, pourquoi Gaby t'as transformé en Impala lorsque vous étiez dans TV LAND, toi et ton frère ?_

**Sam W. ::**

_..._

**Luci666 ::**

_Quoi ?_

**Sam W. ::**

_Crève._

* * *

><p><strong>Luci666 ::<strong>

_Mon DVD NE MARCHE PLUUUUUUS !_

**Sam W. ::**

_Tant mieux._

**Luci666 ::**

_... Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi._

_Michou va me le payer._

_Adam aussi._

* * *

><p><strong>Sam W. ::<strong>

_... Lucifer ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Oui ?_

**Sam W. ::**

_... "Luci666" sérieusement ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Quoi tu m'avais pas reconnu ?!_

**Sam W. ::**

_Bien sûr que si, c'est juste... horriblement nul... Tu peux pas changer de nom ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_... t'es pas drôle._

**Prince-de-LUcifer ::**

_voilà t'es content ?_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.<br>Je n'ai pas fait d'introduction en vous mettant directement dans le bain (Mais comment donc peut-il y avoir du réseau dans la Cage ? Mystère !) et j'ai écris à la sauvage, conversation Skype oblige.  
>Le prochain, j'espère sera mieux garni et mieux écrit.<em>

_A bientôt !  
><em>**Kami~Chan**


End file.
